VeggieTales Sing-Alongs (2002 2003 2004 2005 Video)
VeggieTales Sing-Alongs (2002 2003 2004 2005 Video) Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs (2002 Video) Songs # This Little Light of Mine (Cristina Mel e Os Vegetais) # Down In My Heart # He's Got The Whole World # My God Is So Big # The B-I-B-L-E # Joshua Fought the Battle Of Jericho # God's Way (Josh and the Big Wall) # Over, Over # Zacchaeus (Autotainment) # This Is My Commandment # Love Your Neighbor (Are You My Neighbor?) # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # I Believe God Can # Peace Like A River # Jesus Loves the Little Children Junior's Bedtime Songs (2002 Video) Songs # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star # Braham's Lullaby (Sweetpea's Songs for Girls) # A Bushel and a Peck # Close to You # Are You Sleeping? # My Day (Autotainment) # Thankfulness Song (Madame Blueberry) # God Is So Good # God's Love (More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry) # Love Him In The Morning # Corner of the World # One In A Million (Songs for a Princess) # Think of Me (Rack, Shack and Benny) # All Through the Night # Angels Will Keep Watch Bob and Larry's Backyard Party (2002 Video) Songs # Take Me Out to the Ballgame # B-O-N-G-O # Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes... Do Your Ears Hang Low? # I Can Be Your Friend (Are You My Neighbor?) # If You're Happy and You Know It # How Many Monkeys? # His Banner Over Me Is Love # Come Over to My House and Play # You Are My Sunshine (Autotainment) # The Green Grass Grows All Around (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs) # This Old Man # The Hokey Pokey (Cristina Mel e Os Vegetais) # Polly Wolly Doodle (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs) # A Friend is a Friend (VeggieTales Live! On Stage 2002) # Shout! (Cristina Mel e Os Vegetais) Pirates' Boatload of Fun (2002 Video) Songs # The Slowest Ship On The Ocean # Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Get On Board # Deep And Wide # Did You Ever See A Lassie/My Ducky Lies Over The Ocean # She'll Be Coming' Round The Mountain # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (Autotainment) # Modern Major General (Autotainment) # The Ballad Of Jonah # Who Did Swallow Jonah! # The Wonder Of It All # We're Vikings (Lyle the Kindly Viking) # That's Where My Treasure Is # Wide As The Ocean # Erie Canal (Autotainment) Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along (2002 Video) Songs # Billy Joe McGuffrey (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Jonah's Journey # Micah 6:8 # Love Overboard # Help Me Listen # Out of the Boat # Share the Love # Stop! And Go with Mercy (Larry Powers: Thunder Veggie) # You are the One! # Billy Joe McGuffrey (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Very Silly Songs!) O Veggie, Where Art Thou? (2003 Video) Songs # Grandpa Bob's Old Time Radio Show # Old Time Religion # In the Highways # Amazing Grace (Sweetpea's Songs for Girls) # Do Lord/I'll Fly Away (Noah and the Big Rain) # Swing Low, Sweet Chariot # Standing in the Need of Prayer # Have a Little Talk with Jesus # On Lord # River Medley # Ezekiel Saw the Wheel # Just a Closer Walk with Thee # When the Saints Go Marching In # Good Shepherd (Psalm 23) (Songs from the Sock Drawer) # Sweet, Sweet Spirit (Sweetpea's Songs for Girls) On the Road with Bob and Larry (2003 Video) Songs # On the Road Again # Stop and Go with Mercy (Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along) # The Wheels on the Bus (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs) # Bicycle Built for Two # The Surrey with the Fringe on Top # I've Been Working on the Railroad/Down by the Station # This Train (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs) # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Ease on Down the Road (Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies!) # Driving Medley # I'm Gonna Sing, I'm Gonna Shout (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs) # Oh, You Can't Get to Heaven (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs) # Are We There Yet? # The Waiting Game (Songs from the Sock Drawer) # Happy Trails Junior's Playtime Songs (2004 Video) Songs # Come Over to My House and Play (Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) # Playtime Song # Love My Lips (Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Consider Yourself # Boom Boom Ain't It Great to Be Crazy # Rocka My Soul # Here We Go Loopty Loo # Howlin' Moon # Look Olaf! (Lyle the Kindly Viking) # I Got a Funny Feelin' # My Aunt Came Back # Allelu, Allelu # What Do You Do (With a Tired Veggie)? # Friends Medley # A Friend is a Friend (VeggieTales Live! On Stage 2002) Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs (2004 Video) Songs # God Is Bigger (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Stop, Drop and Roll # Buffalo Gals/Light of the Silvery Moon # For the Beauty of the Earth # King Jesus is All # Kumbayah # Going on a Bear Hunt # Clementine # Oh Shenandoah # This is My Father's World # On Top of Old Smokey # Pass it On # The Marshmallow Song # Home on the Range # Friends are Friends Forever More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry (2005 Video) Songs # Open Up the Bible # Who Built the Ark? (Noah's Ark Sing-Along Songs) # I Am a Promise (VeggieTales Worship Songs) # Jacob's Ladder # I Got Shoes # Gospel Ship # God's Love (Silly Little Thing Called Love) # Father Abraham # The Promised Land (Josh and the Big Wall!) # Jonah Was A Prophet (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Wise Man Built His House Upon a Rock # Fishers of Man/Peter, James and John in a Sailboat # It's a Miracle # Oh How I Love Jesus # I Will Sing of The Mercies of the Lord Forever/Leaning on the Everlasting Arms Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs (2005 Video) Songs # This is the Day # The Wheels on the Bus # He's Got the Whole World in His Hands # Ha La La La # Love Your Neighbor (Are You My Neighbor?) # I've Been Working on the Railroad # If You're Happy and You Know it # Don't Ya Know # This Little Light of Mine (Cristina Mel e Os Vegetais) # I've Got Peace Like a River # Thankfulness Song (Madame Blueberry) # The Dinnertime Song # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star # Think Of Me (Rack, Shack and Benny) # God is So Good